<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake Charming by expatri8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355404">Snake Charming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/expatri8/pseuds/expatri8'>expatri8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Their Time Of Need~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, it's cute y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/expatri8/pseuds/expatri8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leviathan hits his heat his beloved MC is here to help~! But they're in for a bit more than expected!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Their Time Of Need~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snake Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hihi! Another DFAB gender neutral MC! Don't you fret darlings, I have more planned. DMAB will be represented as well- Ideally with my next fic in fact. My next goal is Lucifer, but as we know moods change. We'll have to see who's muse strikes me first~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi felt even more shut off somehow, because as mc checked his accounts and find he hasn't logged into <em>any</em> of their games in at least 24 hours, they instant know something is wrong. They're certain he didn't get a new one and he hasn't live blogged his new anime- Something's wrong, very wrong. Maybe he died on them, and Mc would never forgive him for that, so they go check. Knock knock~. “Levia-chan~. Let me innnn~!” Mc calls and is greeted with the whiniest "<em>fuck off</em>" possible. Mc <em>definitely</em> isn't taking that shit. It doesn’t take much effort to get the door open as he left it unlocked- Which was EXTREMELY worrying. Something is DEFINITELY wrong and so he’ll have to forgive them for barging in later! In they go, to find him sprawled on his tub naked, whimpering and watching a shitty hentai but to no avail by the looks of his very red and frustrated boner. He almost doesn’t notice them looming for a moment and they considered giving him his privacy when he absolutely LAUNCHED his DDD across the room, shuffling into his tub to better hide himself. “MC…… I SAID FUCK OFF!” He squeaked, hiding his pained body very poorly. Oh no, this sight was <em>delicious</em>. Part of Mc felt bad for oogling, the rest of them felt like they hit the good ending.</p><p>“Oho!! Seems I’ve caught my Otaku prince in a compromising state! So much so that he forgot to lock his door~~.” They teased sitting beside his tub, “If I didn’t know better I’d almost say you lured me in here, like a <em>true devil</em>~.” “I did no such thing!!!” Levi protested, leaning over the tub to look at you with his adorable pouting face. “I told you!!! Not to enter! Geeze. This is such a pain… Fuck...” He complained, shifting back into his tub. “Listen… My pheromones aren’t that strong yet but you need to… You need to get out of here… Like. I’m gonna go crazy lust beast hentai mode on you in like 5 minutes if you don’t...” He warned them. It was true, his heat was only 24 hours but that didn’t make MC oblivious to the strangely sweet and sticky scent hanging in the air. It didn’t make Levi’s boner any less painful or his thoughts any less wanting, it just made him painfully lucid. He really didn’t want to ruin the unsteady friendship… relationship? Thing he had with MC. He really didn’t want to hurt them but DAMN he also really wanted them on his dick <strong><em>now</em></strong>.</p><p>“Ohoho. My goodness Levi, who knew you could BE so forward! If you wanted to play around you could’ve just asked~.” Mc cooed, already fiddling with the buttons of their uniform. “No no no! This is no time for fooling around MC i’m not kidding. I’m in my heat cycle and it’s real bad. I could hurt you or ruin our friendship, you need to get outta here!” He urged, though his eyes where starkly locked on MC’s slowly appearing breasts. Ohhh…<em> Oh no</em>. Oh this was good, they looked so soft. So pounce-able. So fuckabl- No. No <strong><em>no</em></strong>. Get a hold of yourself Levi! You can’t let yourself fall into the vices of temptation! Not when Mc didn’t fully understand the danger they whe-Was their hand on your chest?</p><p>That’s all it took to snap Levi away from his self depreciating thoughts and turn to staring in awe. Mc just gave him a sweet smile that sent the dokis straight from his chest into his dick. “M-Mc….Hey uh… What exactly are you doing?” He asked, face already red as a beat. “I’m going to help you, What do you think I’m doing~? Satan has loaned me a few interesting books on Demonic Anatomy after all. If you’re going into heat, It’ll help a whole lot to have a willing partner no~?” They chimed pressing down on his chest to coax him back down into his tub. “Um. I mean… I guess yeah but it’s not like… I mean. Do you really think I’ve ever had a partner for this before haha?” He noted, flustering even further as MC stood up, letting their skirt slide down with it. “Uh… holyshit…. MC You’re… um. You’re serious about this aren’t you?” He questioned as MC just gave him a cheeky wink. “Mmm maybe~! Maybe i’ve just been waiting for a chance to get a hold of your 1-up too. Maybe I want to change your status from <em>virgin</em> to <em>mine</em>.” They told him all too cheerily, for someone dealing with their own arousal. It was apparent from the wet spot on PC’s striped pantsu that they where being affected by Levi’s Pheromones as well.</p><p>Levi could genuinely only stare as they slipped into the tub with him, sitting so comfortably on his chest like he was an ergonomic gaming chair designed just for MC’s ass. Holy shit. Holy shit. This was happening? This was real? No he had to be having a heat-induced fever wet dream. Surely. He would wake up hopefully from an orgasm and never have to worry about this again. Yes. That was totally- Oh no. The feeling of lips against him, he couldn’t even imagine this in most of his dreams. No. This was… <em>real.</em><br/>
This was real and god he wanted it<em> so fucking badly</em>. It was getting so much harder to ignore his dick, thank god MC wanted to do something about that. “Levi~. Levi… Levi you are so beautiful. I’ve wanted to do this since I first spent the night with you alone. The night we watched the TSL OVA and you fell asleep with your head on my chest. I wanted to wake you up and ruin you. I wanted to kiss every inch of you, it’s like you set my heart and body both on fire. Leviathan I’m madly in love with you, will you just fucking <em>let me help you?</em>” MC confessed breathily, having started to grind on him half-way through. The words and their actions lit Levi himself on fire, much more than any actual hellfire could. He stared up at them with tears poking at the edge of his eyes, his hand reaching up to cup their cheek. He was caught dead in his tracks, stunned by the beauty above him. They smelled so much better than ever before and fuck he just couldn’t hold it back anymore. “…<em>.Fuck me</em>.” He growled, suddenly taking MC’s hips in his hands.<br/>
“Oh I’ve been waiting to hear that for so long, Levia-chan~.” Mc cooed, feeling the butterflies in their stomach threaten to explode at any moment if they didn’t lean down to kiss him again. That drew a sharp whine from his throat, the neediness in Levi starting to bubble back to the surface. Oh yes, his boner was still painfully awake and twitchy with every little movement of Mc against his skin. “Please…” He gasped, breaking from the kiss. “Please- I need this. I really...” He was cut off with a gentle finger on his lip, and a sharp grind of his dick against the cloth of Mc’s panties. “Hhhh-” A sharp wheeze escaped him, matched with a cheeky giggle from Mc. “Ohhh… how sweet you are my handsome prince. My beloved dweeb in shining armor. My sweetes-” Mc was cut off suddenly by Levi reaching forward and pulling them down against his chest. “Just shut up.” He grumbled, Biting at their neck as his hands slid down to remove the annoyingly cutsie set of underwear that kept him from his much needed relief. He’d deal with their teasing later, right now he needed them.<br/>
It surprised Mc to see how forward Levi suddenly was, gripping his nails into their ass and hissing as he slid his head towards their hole. “Holy shhhhit levi-” “Just…. Don’t… I need this...” Levi cut them off again, pushing himself all the way in. It’s a damn good thing Mc was already incredibly horny just from the teasing but damn, it still sort of hurt to have him behave so roughly. “Ohmygod-” They moaned, leaning down to kiss at Levi’s neck eagerly. “No god here-” He teased back, before setting a nervously slow pace. Ah yes, even in his most needy state he was still conscious enough to be concerned at least- albeit a bit clumsy.</p><p>The instant he started moving it felt like the sweetest, most <em>addicting</em> sense of relief he’d ever felt. This might even rival the time he got to shake the hands of every idol in Scure Frenzy. He didn’t even mind the tears he felt spilling from his eyes! Mc sure as hell didn’t seem to mind either, as their moans filled his room. Even better in Levi’s mind was the fact that their voice was reverberating in the tub like his own personal live show of his beloved’s pleasure. Mc was having the time of their life in turn, having wanted this for so long… Their legs just weren’t strong enough to keep up with riding like they wanted- Damn their nerdy physique! Levi could notice them having a hard time with how heavily they where panting between their moans, “Hold on...” He cooed, Pulling them close to his chest and then carefully flipping the scene over.</p><p>“I’ve got you...” He reassured them, feeling butterflies himself as he saw their half-lidded eyes looking up at him. Oh <em>fuck</em>. All of his self control suddenly flew out of the window, temptation overflowing. He even felt himself shift forms finally and couldn’t resist speeding up. “Hold onto me and tell me if i’m being too rough...” He told them before starting a much rougher pace that worked <em>so much better</em> for his needy behind. It wouldn’t be much longer at this rate for either of them. His need was building up very quickly and he started getting sloppy and a bit brutal in his pounding his groans matching MC’s screams. There would be no hiding nor denying their acts after this and it only edged him further and further until- Ah! He felt the world around him go completely white as he came pounding his seed as deep into MC as it would go until the waves rushing through his body finally ceased and he crashed onto shore in MC’s arms. Of course the little whine from beneath him told him he still had a job to do… “Oh… Now who’s the needy one hmmm~?” He teased, pulling out his softening member only to replace it with his tail. “Don’t worry. I may be out of stamina but I can still help you reach your critical~.” It of course helped that his tail was pretty sensitive as well, so it wasn’t exactly an unwelcome feeling. “Holy shit Levi… Is-… Is that yoUR- Ah!” MC’s silly question was cut off by the feeling of pleasure as he started to pound into their hole, hand reaching to gently stimulate their clit. “I have you in a dual assault~. There’s no way you can resist your critical mass now~!” He breathed as he watched MC’s head roll back arms now gripping the sides of the rub instead of him. He almost felt a bit jealous, but he’d contain that for now- Especially with how precious MC was sounding. “Please- Please…. Levi I’m- I’m gonna-” MC Cried, “Do it! Please… Please cum for me..” He edged, picking up his pace until he finally heard that beautiful scream of “Oh fuck!” and felt the intense fluttering of MC’s pussy. He even kept going until their moans turned to overstimulated whines before pulling out.</p><p> </p><p>And then they both crashed into each other completely, absolutely melting at the post sex glow each other had. It was dumb smiles and small giggles for a moment, the love struck gaze in MC’s eyes making Levi’s heart skip a beat. And then- oh. Hm. Yes. He had to look back at their chest didn’t he? “What do you think, <em>you ready for round 2?</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>